


Fallen Hard For One. (Marifa x Popee).

by SunnyGuts51



Category: Popee the Performer
Genre: F/M, Je suis vraiment très bien. Ne me dérange pas à propos de choses aussi ridicules comme l'inceste.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyGuts51/pseuds/SunnyGuts51
Summary: Et un seul.





	Fallen Hard For One. (Marifa x Popee).

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous envisagez de vous plaindre de mes œuvres, ne me parlez jamais, désactivez simplement votre écran.

The Zirkus was on its final stage of summer, the autumn breeze slowly falling in the desert atmosphere. Marifa had finally turned into the ripe age to understand all her surroundings, making her yearn for something she had obviously missed in her teen years. She had finally seen Popee after for such a long time, as he had returned from college for good, graduating at top of his classes beating even the most stubborn and ignorant Japanese students in his home room. Marifa and the others had settled in for the night and placed each dinner plate for one another, preparing delightful home cooked meals for each to enjoy. While nightfall had fell upon the chilly desert, everyone was dressed in light warm clothing, talking and cooking with one another. Marifa and Popee were catching up while at the same time, chatting with Kedamono. Marifa had decided to put away her tricking ways to the side for just a tad while, she did not want to be seen as childish in front of her precious older brother as he had finally found out about her true personality through photo evidence a year back. Marifa was eyeing Popee for the entire evening, looking at his aged up body and style of clothing that had made him look more desirable for her to keep. She wanted him and him only, rejecting all the love boys in middle school through high school, having one and only little space for her older brother that she yearned for so long. Her heart was just as twisted as Popee’s, longing for a twisted relationship, wanting something to control and tucked hidden away for all to see. She knew of the Eepop situation and Marifa wanted Popee to steal her away from civilization, keeping her and her only, using her and her only. She blushed at the thought, but knew it was silly and ignorant of her to think of such things. As Marifa was dreaming in a far and delusional land, Popee had nudged her and pointed at the dinner table that had been set up in the middle of the chilly Zirkus. She giggled, hiding her blush with her gloved finger hands, not showing what she had planned for Popee in the late of cold night.  
——  
All is calm and all is quiet, as for Marifa had a devious plan for her beloved older brother. She loved him so, to the point where she herself learned of the way of science, getting her hands on dangerous and hazardous chemicals stored within her own tent that Papi had designed himself. She had visit every herbalist and chemist throughout the land and cities, taking grasp of something very dangerous, a silencing herbal medicine. Marifa tucked a tube of Deadly Nightshade into her pouch pockets and began her travel to Popees’ tent. Having the most twisted smile she could have, feeling excitement and oxytocin electrocute through her body, she was ready to rejoice with her brother to the golden lands that he had so pridefully talked with Kedamono about. Everyone was fallen upon slumber as Marifa softly entered the tacky fabric that kept Popee ‘warm and safe’. She giggled and pulled out a syringe, stabbing the sharp medical tool into the cork of the bottle of Nightshade. She saw under the moonlight that a small pinky nail of liquid pulled itself into the syringe, using caution when she was breathing. Marifa smiled under the shimmer of light that gleamed off of the metal tube, walking her way to Popees resting spot. She leaned over him with a silent teeth covered smile as she reached for his neck with the cold sharp metal. The second that the sharp end had barely touched his skin, Popee widen his eyes and turned his head to a 180 and like a bullet, halting Marifas plan by grabbing her wrist and gripping it like he was going to killing a cockroach. His face was emotionless and his glasses that laid next to him fell to the sand, “What Are You Doing?” He sharply said, his dagger cat like eyes never leaving his sisters vision. She dropped her frown to bland straight lips and jabbed the needle into his neck, being sure it hit his jugular vein. Her hand was already close enough to jab him, she just needed to poke him in the right area of the neck. Popee blinked harshly as he had felt the liquid squirm into his neck, releasing his sisters wrist in the process. Marifa stepped back and watching silently as the NightShade took effect to him, making sure that it did not kill him. She knew how dangerous the plant would be so she just decided to use a tad amount of NightShade, just to paralyze him and convert his mouth dry, not needed for Popee to scream for help. She knew that her plan had work just well enough to her to cuff her brother hands behind his back. He began to sweat and wheeze out, a common sign that the NightShade liquid berry has worked. She would have to pay a certain gypsy an apology and a hearty feast, but she threw that thought away and began to tie Popees’ feet together. Being very sure that he would not move for her, she smiled, undressing him from the pants and the sounds of the metal zipper going down excited her to the point where she bit down her lip as he groaned out. Popee coughed out, desperately trying his best to scream, but Marifa giggled and slapped him right across the face. She had whispered to him not to try that again if he wanted to see the next day. Popee was shocked at what his sister was doing as she pulled off his trunks to reveal a soft, mushy penis. Twitching every now and then, Marifa smiled wider and began to touch it, getting close enough to smell the pungent odor of piss acid covered flesh. She laughed quietly and stroked it lightly, watching it getting harder and harder with each time she touch the head, and that’s when she found out about the sensitive part of a male privates. She grinned wide and began to lick it softly, eyes rolled back and smile upon her face as she finally knew what her brother had tasted like. Popee squirmed his legs and used his knees to kick his so called ‘innocent’ sister. She let go of him as Popee hopped onto his feet, he was tied, yes, but he was a performer; not a victim. He hopped towards the exit but failed when his joints began to sore and scream like it was on fire. Popee soon fell to the ground, sideways making his left shoulder take the pain of his body weight. He felt every sore in his body as the NightShade took effect on him sooner that Marifa had thought. Marifa laughed and pulled him back into his bed, making him sit up on the cushions. She began to get back to work and engulfed his member only half way through his mouth, being careful not to let her teeth scrape his now harden penis. Popee did not want anything like this towards his sister, honest, but he just couldn’t resist the urge to straighten up. Marifa licked it like candy, enjoying every single taste she felt fall upon her mouth as she tried her best to shove it deeper down her throat. She moaned out her brothers’ name over and over again until she could not hold back such a desire much longer. Shooting up front the keeling stance, she ripped off her expensive lavender leggings that she had for years and adjusted her panties to the side of her vaginal walls, positioning herself onto her brother that she longed for. Popee shook his head as it dropped back, the NightShade poisoning his every muscles. She placed her virgin mouse hole onto his penis, letting the tip kiss her outer lips. She felt excitement course through her entire body as her walls began to push against his member, making it feel like Popee was attempting to put on extremely difficult and tight rubber. He kept swaying his penis back and forth, trying his very best not to enter his own blood relative. But the pain of the NightShade was just too much, he groaned out a painful cry as he felt her warm frosted fingertips hands touch the base of it. This was it, Marifa was yearning for this day to happen and it finally was, she was very excited and pleased that she had made it this far in her life to experience the promise land with her own brother. She tried using her saliva and spit, but nothing worked. Until Popee’s head slipped into her vagina, she then realized that she had natural lubricant in her body. She shivers and rolled her eyes as far back as she could, sliding down onto her older brother long penis. Biting her lip, she begins to move her hips up and down, side to side. This was Marifa’s very first time inserting something inside of herself, not even her fingers were up there to clean herself as she has a natural cleaning mechanism inside her body. Popee was limp but only his body was, he was feeling every single time she moved, it was an awful experience for him. He hated how Marifa used their bond to do such a thing, Popee was regretful for even being close with Marifa. He wanted to take all those nice things he said about Marifa back. Though he disliked this situation, deep down into his twisted heart the size of Rhode Island, Popee wanted to know more of what a tight squeeze could handle; that was what kept his penis straighten. As Marifa was riding her Popee, she noticed that it began to hurt, a stinging sensation more like. She ignore it until she began to feel warmer, then Marifa had to pull out of her beloved brother. She looked down and saw blood spilling out of her vagina, feeling more of a stinging sensation. She became frustrated and pulled out her sex education book and flipped to a chapter about first time experience. As she read on Popee was limp like a dead fish, wheezing and mouth drying quicker than ever before in his life, his vision began to blur as time slowly passes as well. Unsure whether it was just due from his missing glasses or whatever Marifa had injected into him. He had no clue what she had jabbed into his neck, but he know damn certain that it was a type of drug. As blood leaked from Popees’ stabbed neck, Marifa finally understood what was happening to her privates and closed the book, laying it down close to her and positioning herself onto his thick manhood again. Marifa brought her hips down and stuck it back in quickly again, feeling shivers and pain another time. She could not give such a reason to stop what she was doing, as she had waited for so long, just to have Popee notice that she had grown into a woman now. He groaned and moaned each time she went down onto him, making sure she was able to reach her deepest with Popee. She shook with such lust, such desires, such lewdness that he was unsure whether he wanted to try and move or just lay there like a cabin boy. He couldn’t hold back such desires any longer, as Popee felt the unwanted children climbing their way up his member. Popee wailed out a cry as tears were at the tip of his eyelid, he did not want to be considered weak in front of his sister, refusing to let the tears fall down his cheek. Marifa knew what he was trying to do, as she had began to beat him, punching his face and making sure to hit the sensitive parts of his cheeks. She wasn’t a strong fighter but she knew how to pack a punch when needed, getting heavier and heavier with each blow she did. He was limp, but moan and groaned some more before Marifa had stopped when tears began to fall. She giggled and began to thrust onto him faster, her hair frolicking with each action she did and as she reached her deepest parts, she felt something warm. She looked down and saw what was leaking, it was white and sticky, Popee had spilled children into Marifa. She laughed and continued thrusting, not caring about the consequences. Popee stiffened up at her moving of the hips and became straight again, not wanting another round to continue. Marifa bit her lips again, making her lip skin rip little by little, enjoying all of her brothers’ love as much as she could. She loved him and if Popee wasn’t willing to find a mate for himself to relieve such desires, it was her responsibility to take it upon her grasp. Popee last remaining saliva dripped from his lips, Marifa saw this and bent down to kiss him, swirling her tongue with his.  
Her eyes rolled back again, feeling pleasure build up inside her uterus, feeling his sticky children jump with her hips.  
——  
The night was over and Marifa had taken so many turns with her broken brother, she began to feel sore every time she moved her legs and hips. Marifa was spooning her presious brother, as he laid there shocked and disgusted at her actions. She laughed at the thought of having Popee’s children, breastfeeding and diapering them. His mouth was still dry as the desert and the vomit he spilled out was not helping in the slightest, Popee was convulsing somewhere around 3 AM and it was already 6 AM. During the night Marifa helped with the cleaning of his dinner, being sure he spat it out before he could choke himself with his own vomit, she knew Popee would do such a thing. Marifa squeezed Popee and made him groan out one last time before getting up from his bed, mumbling curses and tiny moans of pain. Her eyes very sore from the dry tears and heavy bags under her sight seeing lids from all the pleasure she had expelled out.  
——  
Backstage,

Marifa was wiping away the makeup from her eyes as the paid performers around her began to pack up the equipment, ready to travel to the next city over to shoot another adult film. Marifa was disgusted at what she did on the set, almost violated it seems. Popee was the worst out of the 2, he never knew his own sister would be that loose; making Popee rethink his life choices. Papi was chatting at the screen editors while Kedamono was eating chicken in the distance, very slowly as he just saw the most disgusting film ever made by a million dollar company. Marifa had finally rubbed the makeup off and became irritated when the last of her lipstick would not be wiped away easily. She snapped the lotion bottle with such a tight squeeze, that it broke in half, getting enough oil to wipe away the fish scales like clay to be removed from her lips. Marifa scoffed and threw the bottle into the wastebin, rubbing the rest of the discarded lotion on her hands, turning them back into the original soft state. She loved her soft skin but was forced to work like a mad-man, not having ANY time for herself to take care of her personal fair skin. Eepop came over and asked if Marifa was feeling alright, but all Marifa said as a response was a snarky comment, telling Eepop to leave her alone. Eepop sighed and scuttled away from the sour tempered brat that everyone so loves. Marifa scoff when she saw Popee just dozing off at the sky, she love him, as a brother yes but hated his numb mind. He was cocky arrogant, and prideful, that’s what gets Marifa boiling. But, she sighed and looked at herself in the mirror she was sitting at, hands underneath her chin and dead fish eyes just observing the reflection.  
…  
Finally when the company finally left, they paid Papi a hefty amount of money for letting them film at the Zirkus. When they were about to leave, Popee overheard the conversation and pulled out a lit bomb, chucking the gun powered explosive at the filming truck. The producers screamed in fear as that put the car in drive, zooming away from the home of 4 monsters. Papi asked why Popee had done such a thing and Popee was tried of his sarcasm. The producers were discussing to Papi if it was okay to film some more of his now grown children, Popee did not take too kindly to such vulgarness. Marifa sat uptop on the stone wall where the Zirkus entrance was and threw a blade at the film truck, making sure it pierced through the weak steel doors. She laughed when she heard a, ‘clink’ sound and there was a damn good reason. She had destroyed the camera that held their film. Marifa was a sharpshooter by default, and had excellent hearing, years from causing Kedamono many days of pain. Popee praised his sister and began to walk towards Kedamono whom was watching the same dancing women for years. Marifa blushed and held her cheeks, the reason why she had destroyed the film, she had confessed her love for Popee in a scene and did not want Popee to see such a thing. Climbing down she had began her stroll to the 2 idiots with a smile on her face. Papi just stood there, shaking his head at his disgrace of a children. Marifa smiled at Papi while giving him a raspberry, patting her stomach a little. She was a tad sad that she could not actually bear Popee’s children as she had no uterus to hold such a sweet creature. 


End file.
